Birthday Present
by Genzetsu
Summary: Gaara gives Naruto a birthday present that he will never forget. Slash, NaruGaa, written for Naruto's birthday yes, I know I'm 17 days late but I don't care. One-shot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

Naruto sighed as he jumped from one roof to th next, being careful to not slip and fall down into the enormous crowds below. It had been a very tiring day for the blond teen and all he wanted to do was get home, take a long bath, and just go to sleep. "At least it was my birthday party that tired me out," Naruto said to himself and smiled. He had never expected that his teammate Sakura would have planned such a big blowout for him and never spill a single drop of the truth about it. It was the most fun he had in a long time, and he had thanked Sakura for doing it.

The one disappointment was the absence of a certain red headed kazekage. When Naruto had asked his pink haired teammate where Gaara was, she had said, "He sent a message earlier saying he could be here, but he would make sure to give you your present as soon as possible." Although he was saddened by the news, Naruto did not let it get him down. He did wonder what his present was though.

When he finally reached his apartment, he dropped down onto his balcony and quickly unlocked the door. Once he was inside, he noticed something laying on the floor. It was a rose petal. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed more rose petals laid in a line leading to his bedroom door. With a curious look, Naruto followed the petals and entered the room. What he found caused his eyes to widen and his mouth to drop open.

There, lying in his bed with rose petals and candles scattered around him, was a naked Gaara with a crimson bow around his neck. The red head looked up at Naruto and gave a faint smile that was almost unnoticeable. "Happy birthday, Naruto," Gaara said in his usual stoic voice, "Do you like your present?"

The blond was flabbergasted. After a few moments to collect himself, Naruto managed to say, "Y-yeah." He then slowly moved closer and climbed onto the bed. As soon as he was on the bed, Gaara shot forward and began to unzip Naruto's jacket as he kissed him. The kiss was soft and loving and the blond could taste something on the other's lips that he couldn't describe. All he knew was that he wanted more.

Once his jacket was off, Gaara quickly removed his shirt and moved from Naruto's lips to his chest. He traced every line on the boy's chest timidly with his tongue before circling his nipples and lightly sucking on them. Naruto let out a soft moan and moved one of his hands to Gaara's head and intertwined his fingers with the boy's red locks. After a few minutes, the red head began to kiss down Naruto's torso, stopping when he reached the waist band of his pants.

With the help of Naruto's free hand, Gaara pulled of the boy's pants and underwear, releasing his hard member. Although he hesitated at first, Gaara took a hold of Naruto's manhood and began to slowly stroke it. Small tremors of pleasure shot through the blond's body, causing him to moan. The red head glanced up at Naruto as he took the head of the member in his mouth and started to lightly suck. Naruto closed his eyes as he moaned, "G-Gaara," and came in the boy's mouth.

Gaara paused before moving away and swallowing it all in one gulp. He looked at Naruto as he laid back and spread his legs. The blond quickly moved between the other's legs and positioned himself at Gaara's entrance. He waited a moment before pushing into him, stopping when he was hilt deep. Gaara tightly shut his eyes and let out a whimper from the pain that was surging through him. Naruto, seeing the pain on his partner's face, paused his thrusts and waited for him to adjust. After a minute, Gaara said, "Go." With that, the blond grabbed one of the red head's sides and began to slowly thrust.

At first, Gaara felt nothing but pain, but as time passed, that pain transformed into pleasure and his whimpers became moans. When Naruto saw the pain leave the other's face, he picked up speed and leaned over and kissed Gaara hard. The red head moaned into the kiss and felt his climax drawing closer. He broke away from the kiss as he yelled, "N-Naruto!" and came hard. As soon as he climaxed, Naruto gritted his teeth and split his seed inside Gaara.

With a tired sigh, Naruto pulled out of Gaara and smiled down at him. "Thanks for the best present I've ever had," he said as he kissed the red head, causing him to smile.

_**Hello everyone, I knows it's been awhile since I've posted anything, and I'm sorry. I was in a car crash recently and I've been recovering from it. My left rib was broken and my hands were broken, so it's been kind of hard for me to write anything. My hands still hurt, so it's takes me awhile to write anything. **_

_**Anyway, I decided to post this little one-shot to hold you over until I have the next chapter of Enigma up (which will probably be Sunday because it takes a few days to type up a story with my hands in this condition). Also, before anyone says anything, I know this is pretty much just smut, and that's what I meant it to be. I just quickly wrote it to keep everyone happy. If you get impatient, go read some of the stories by Yami Tenshi. She's a great writer and her stories are all amazing. **_

_**Well, until next time everyone**_

_**~Genzetsu~  
**_


End file.
